


Kurt's not so perfect life

by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris/pseuds/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first Glee fic set after The Break Up from Kurt's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's not so perfect life

my not so perfect life

Kurt /Blaine Kurt POV

only own fic

set after the break up

The next morning I woke up and i had my black pajamas on tears were streaming down my face I thought about last night when Blaine said he cheated on me I ran from the park and i didnt know i was crying then fast forward to this morning.

sitting in my apartment wearing my pajamas with coffee cup in hand Finn goes and leaves I say "you cant just run away" he said "you spooked me" thought i was the only one awake I said "i was waiting for someone to come out of our bedroom hoping it was Blaine" finn asked if me and blaine were okay i said " i guess i feel like i'm going to die" and sat there crying i couldnt belive blaine cheated on me and didnt say with who.

when i was at work blaine sent me flowers with a card that said

"Kurt please forgive me love Blaine".

i threw the card away and i felt upset, emotional, betrayed,

why did Blaine do this to me?.

Rachel saw me sitting there crying and said "sorry kurt " and i said "I don't know why Blaine had to go and cheat on me".

she said "you okay now Kurt"?.

i said "i guess i'm okay" and she saw my blue eyes and I was still crying.

i was still hurt from when blaine hurt me i didnt know it till him and I were in the park when he told me after Blaine Rachel Finn and I sang dont speak I laid there in bed crying Blaine tried to talk to me i wouldnt listen .

then blaine said "come here Kurt you are perfect to me" I said " how am I perfect to you Blaine after you went anmd cheated on me" .

then i walked away crying when we were in the park after blaine sang teenage dream and said" Kurt this one is for you".

I couldnt belive blaine dedicated it to me little did i know my boyfriend was gonna betray me by cheating on me .

I said "who was it " Blaine and he didnt tell me who it was and Rachel saw me run from the park to our apartment i was crying then i felt alot better after she said "Blaine had no right to cheat on you Kurt".

I smiled and said "yes he did he done it because I moved here to nyc and i left him behind for and i couldn't be with him " and i was freezing and i finally stopped crying .

Blaine saw me and said "i take it your upset with me".

then i said "yes Blaine " and finn said " how could you hurt Kurt this way".

Blaine said " i dont know if we are broke up or not he wont talk to me ".

I was betrayed by my own boyfriend but i feel better but I shouldnt have come to nyc since Blaine is back home in ohio and misses me while i'm here working .

yes i miss Blaine and I cant sleep or work he is all i can think of there was nothing i could do to have blaine not go and cheat on me .

after he made me the cutest promise ring and i put it away and haven't looked at it since that night in the park but i am heart broken but thinking why i am still with blaine but i am feeling alot better .


End file.
